


late night plane rides

by onakissgodknows



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Chicago Cubs, Ficlet, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onakissgodknows/pseuds/onakissgodknows
Summary: #12 things you said when you thought i was asleep





	late night plane rides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGirlInThePinkScarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "things you said when you thought I was asleep."

It’s dark on the plane and Kris can’t sleep. He knows he should, everyone else is, but his eyes are open and his brain won’t turn off.

He turns a little to his left. “Hey, Rizz, are you – “ He stops, because Anthony is leaned up against the window with his eyes shut and arms folded across his chest.

This is what Kris gets for over-caffeinating before these late-night plane rides.

Kris peeks over his shoulder to see if he’s really the only one awake, and it looks like the answer is _yeah probably_. “So unfair,” he grumbles. Anthony doesn’t answer, because he’s asleep. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Kris can’t be sure in the dark, but he thinks he sees Anthony’s lips curl up into the tiniest smile.

“Hey, Rizz,” Kris says again. “You asleep?”

Anthony doesn’t move, aside from biting the inside of his cheek to try to fight off his laughter.

“I know you can hear me, asshole.”

Anthony opens his eyes. “You think I’m cute,” he says in a sing-song voice.

Kris feels himself blushing and slugs Anthony in the shoulder to hide it.

Anthony laughs and leans away. He presses a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet – sleeping teammates and all – but his eyes shine in the darkness.

“You’re stupid,” Kris says, still blushing.

“Yeah,” Anthony says, settling back against the window and grinning at Kris some more. “That’s why it’s lucky I’m cute, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://on-a-kiss-god-knows.tumblr.com/)


End file.
